A Family
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Minerva's pregnant and Hermione realises that she's adopted. MM/SS pairing with lots of Hermione. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Pregnant

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I have just borrowed the characters and will return them unharmed when i have finished playing.  
_**  
**_A/N: This is my first Minerva/Severus fic, so please be kind. I just thought i'd give this pairing a go and see how it turns out. I'm planning on having a lot of Minerva/Hermione mother/daughter scenes in this fic. I look forward to hearing you thoughts and reading your comments as they bring a smile to my face when I wake in the morning.  
_****_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

**Pregnant**

Minerva snuggled closer to Severus and sighed as he held her protectively in his arms. Minerva hadn't been feeling well over the past week or so and was glad that it was the weekend. She's been looking forward to her lie in with her husband and was thankful that Rolanda and Pomona had offered to take the students to Hogsmeade.

"How are you feeling, Min?"

"Like I'm going to throw up." Minerva slid from between the sheets and quickly made her way to the bathroom, where she emptied the little that was left in her stomach.

Severus sat by her and held her beautiful raven black hair out of the way and soothingly rubbed her back as she knelt over the toilet. Feeling exhausted and cramped, Minerva sat back against Severus and closed her eyes.

"Min, I think it's time we went to see Poppy about this."

"We?"

"Yes, Minni. I'm coming with you." Severus kissed Minerva lightly on the lips, picked her up and carried his beloved to the hospital wing.

"Poppy?" Severus called as he placed Minerva on a bed.

"Severus?" Poppy came running out from her office and as soon as she saw Minerva lay on the bed, a ghostly white, she started casting diagnosis spells. She stopped suddenly when the tip of her wand glowed purple. Minerva gasped and turned her head away from Severus.

"Poppy, what is it? What does that mean?" Severus squeezed Minerva's hand and nodded at the wand in Poppy's hand.

"Minerva's pregnant." Poppy smiled and left the pair alone.

Severus sat on the bed next to Minerva and pulled her gently into his arms. "It's brilliant, Minni!" Severus pressed a kiss to Minerva's hair and smiled the widest smile he could.

"Really?" Minerva whispered.

"Yes, Min. Really." Severus held Minerva tighter as he felt a tear or two fall from his wife's eyes. "What is it baby?"

"Isn't it too dangerous for us to have a child? Especially when You-Know-Who is rising again?" Minerva lent back against her husband and closed her eyes.

"You've always wanted a daughter Mina. I know who have. There are way we can protect her, my dear. The ancient bonding we went through as part of our wedding will keep _all_ of our children protected and shield them from the dark arts until they are of age, Min."

"I know. I just don't want to lose her. Or for her to get hurt."

"She won't Min. I promise."

Minerva rested against Severus once more and rested a hand on her stomach. Severus placed one of his hands on his beloved's and kissed her neck.

TBC ???


	2. Reassurance

**Reassurance**

That night, Minerva lay in bed snuggled up against Severus thinking about having a baby. She hadn't stopped weighing the pros and cons of having her wee one all day. Eventually, she sighed and gave in, knowing that she would slip back into depression if she carried on thinking about babies.

"Are you okay, Min?"

"I'm fine, Sev." Minerva closed her eyes and willed sleep to grab her and hold her firmly in peace.

Severus watched his angel as she fell asleep before pressing a kiss to her forehead and slipping into sleep himself.

A few hours later, Severus was awoken by Minerva's screams. Severus gently shook her awake and held her in a loving embrace as she cried.

"Want to talk about it, Minni?" Severus asked lightly as he ran his fingers through her raven locks and rubbed gentle circles on her stomach.

"He – he – he took my Hermione an – and he tortured her in front of me. He - I – I – I couldn't do anything to save her. To help her." The tears started flowing heavier as she told her husband what she had seen and at the realisation that he might figure out who she was talking about.

Severus held Minerva closer. "It'll be alright, Minni. Nothing's going to happen to our little girl. I promise." Severus brushed his lips against Minerva's and whispered, "Sleep, my love. I'll be right here." Severus tightened his hold on Minerva slightly reassuring her that he was there."

"I love you Sev."

"I love you too Minni."

Over the next couple of days Minerva and Severus spent every free moment they had with each other. Usually, Minerva would sit in Severus' arms, while he reassured her that having her child and keeping her was the right thing to do.

"Are we going to keep all of this a secret, Sev?"

"Keep all what a secret, Minerva?" Albus had just walked into the staff room and found Severus holding a puffy eyed Minerva. "If you're on about your relationship, everyone already knows."

"We know, Albus. It wasn't exactly a secret wedding." Minerva threw back.

"Actually, Albus, we were discussing Minerva's pregnancy."

"Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you, Albus. But I really must be going, I have to meet with Miss Granger shortly." Minerva stood, pecked Severus quickly on the lips and almost ran out of the room.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets revealed**

"What do you mean the know-it-all's your daughter?!"

"Severus please." Minerva pleaded. "She's your daughter too."

"But how? And _why_ did you give her away?" Severus sat down next to Minerva and held her close when he finally saw the tears that were trickling down her cheeks.

"The night that Tom captured, tortured and raped me three months into our marriage I had just found out that I was three weeks pregnant and was on my way to tell you. He held me for two months and by the time the Order had found me I felt so disgusted with myself. I was convinced that the child I was carrying was Tom's, so I hid and gave little Hermione to the Granger's hoping that one day I would get to hold her and call her my daughter again. Having her as my star student is the closest I'm ever going to get to her." Minerva completely broke down and ran from the room, transforming into her tabby cat form and running to the astronomy tower.

Hermione was sat with her legs hanging out of the lower window in the astronomy tower as she stared out across the grounds, tears flowing down her cheeks. She'd been at Hogwarts for only a week and she had received a letter from her parents saying that she was adopted and they now wanted nothing to do with her. She had no one to turn to. Yes, she could go to Professor McGonagall, her head of house and favourite professor, but she didn't want to be the burden that her parents had so often called her when her magic started to show. Now, she was thinking about whom her birth parents could be and the reasons why they gave her up. She was so angry and upset at the same time, the only thing calming her was the sight of the vast grounds in front of her.

As Minerva entered the astronomy tower, she turned back into her human form and gasped when she saw Hermione with her legs hanging out of the lowest window. Hermione spun 'round when she heard something behind her. She quickly scrambled to her feet when she realised that it was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor I ..."

"Hermione." Minerva's voice was soft and gently. Nothing she's let any of the other students hear. Minerva watched as Hermione quickly tried to bat away the tears that were flowing harder down her cheeks. "May I ask what you're doing up here Hermione?"

"I was just thinking Professor." Hermione stepped away from the edge hoping to lessen the fear she saw in her professor's eyes.

"What, may I ask could make such a wonderful girl like you hang half way out of the window?" Minerva's voice was laced with worry and fear.

Hermione remained silent hoping that Professor McGonagall would drop the issue and leave her be. But it only made her professor worry more.

Minerva took a few steps towards Hermione and held out her arms. "Come here, Hermione." Hermione reluctantly stepped into Minerva's arms and let the tears fall as she relaxed into her teacher's embrace. "There, there, Hermione. How about we head to my chambers and have a nice cup of tea and a chat?"

Hermione nodded and Minerva led her through the deserted corridors of the castle.

Minerva placed the tea on the coffee table and took a seat next to Hermione on the red and gold couch next to the fireplace.

"Hermione?" Minerva placed a hand on Hermione's knee in order to gain her attention. She knew that Severus would come looking for her shortly and she didn't want to risk him blowing up at her in front of Hermione.

Hermione turned to look at her professor and smiled weakly through the few tears that still trickled down her cheeks. "I'm fine Professor."

"May I ask what has upset you so, my dear?"

Hermione dug the letter she received from her parents at breakfast from her jean pocket and handed it to Minerva before standing and heading towards the window to stare out across the grounds once more.

Minerva quickly read the letter in her hands and was disgusted that the Granger's would even think about throwing Hermione out, letting alone actually doing it. Minerva placed the letter on the coffee table, stood and head over to Hermione, carefully bringing her into her arms. "Would you like to know whom your birth parents are Hermione?"

Hermione let out a strangled sob and nodded.

Minerva whispered in Hermione's ear, "Me and my husband."

Hermione smiled and turned in Minerva's arms. "Really?"

"Yes."

Hermione threw her arms around Minerva's neck as a new set of tears ran down her cheeks. "But, where will I stay? And, who's your husband?"

"You can live with me sweetie and I'm sure you'll meet my husband shortly." Minerva gently rubbed Hermione's back as she calmed down. "I guess you have lots of questions for me?"

"Yes. But they can wait. I want to sleep on everything first. I'm not quite sure what I'm feeling at the moment."

"Okay, sweetie."

"Minerva where the hell have you been!!" Severus stormed into Minerva's rooms but stopped mid rant when he saw Hermione in his wife's arms.

"Hermione, meet your father." Minerva picked the little girl up and balanced her on her hip as she smiled at her and then looked lovingly at her husband.

Severus came up to Hermione and Minerva and pulled them both in his arms. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead.

TBC??

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading along and sending in your thoughts and comments, they bring a smile to my face :)_**


	4. Decisions

**_A/N: Great thanks to everyone who is reading along and for those of you whom are sending in your thoughts. They bring a smile to my face.  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Decisions**

Four months later and Hermione had started to spend more time with both Minerva and Severus, but had put off asking the questions she so desperately wanted to know the answers to because she was still unsure about her feelings. That and she wanted to wait until the Christmas holiday had started so she had time to recover in case she didn't receive the answers she wanted. Hermione was now on her way down to the dungeons where her birth parent's shared chambers were.

Minerva sighed and sat herself on the sofa next to the blazing fire. She was so glad that the holiday was finally upon them. She could finally spend some quality time with her husband and hopefully get closer to her daughter. She was now four months pregnant and it was starting to take its toll. She was always tired and constantly craving ginger newts. Severus walked into the living room, sat down next to his wife and pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong, tabby?"

"I'm just so tired and my back hurts. Yes, I'm glad it's the holiday, but in two weeks I'll be back to running around after the students and won't get any peace for another three or four months." Minerva sighed again and rested her head on Severus' shoulder.

"I know, Min." Severus rubbed gently circles on Minerva's stomach. She was hardly showing, which she was slightly glad of because it made it easier to hide it from the students and other members of staff. "How about we spend these two weeks at McGonagall Manor? Or at my beach house?"

"The Manor I think, Severus. But we have to see what Hermione wants to do, because I don't want to leave her here over Christmas with just the boys for company."

"Okay, baby."

"Morning." Hermione walked into the living room and sat herself on the floor in front of the fire to warm herself up.

"Good morning, kitten." Minerva smiled at Hermione then brushed her lips against Severus' before standing and heading to the bathroom.

"How are you feeling today, Hermione?"

"A little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." A few stray tears slipped down Hermione's cheeks.

Severus went and sat next to Hermione and went to bring her into his arms, but she flinched so he stopped his movements and hoped that Minerva would come back into the room soon.

After a few minutes of silence, Minerva came back into the living room, looking even more tired than she had when she left. Minerva noticed that Severus was sat next to Hermione, but Hermione was now curled up into a ball in front of the fire. Minerva quickly sat next to Hermione and pulled her into her arms.

"What happened, Severus?"

"I don't know. I ask her how she feeling, went to comfort her when I saw she was crying, but she flinched when I reached out to her." Severus' face was once of worry, fear and sadness.

Minerva ran her fingers through Hermione's hair and whispered soothing words to her, helping her calm down. "How are you feeling now, 'Mione?"

"Better. Still tired though, Minerva."

"Come with me. I could use a cat nap myself. Care to join us Severus?"

"If Hermione's okay with that?"

Hermione nodded and held Minerva's hand as the trio went to the mast bedroom. Minerva transfigured hers and Hermione's clothes into nightwear, while Severus simply took off his top as he was still dressed for bed. Hermione lay on Minerva's side, with Minerva behind her and Severus holding Minerva close to him. Hermione turned over and snuggled close to Minerva who protectively wrapped her arms around the small girl and slipped into dream land. Severus watched his two angels for a few moments before he gave into sleep as well.

A few hours later the trio was awake and sat back in the living discussing what they wanted to do over the holiday.

"Relax." Minerva said instantly.

Severus chuckled and pulled Minerva close to him. Hermione smiled and nodded her agreement.

"What about you, Hermione?" Minerva asked as she plaited her hair.

"I put my name down to stay her over Christmas seeing as my parents don't want me." Hermione bowed her head and played with the last button on her baby blue shirt.

"Are the boys staying, 'Mione?" Severus asked from his position next to Minerva.

"No. They've both gone to the burrow."

"Severus and I were thinking about going to McGonagall Manor for the holiday and we were wondering if you would like to stay with us."

"Really?" Hermione lifted her head and looked up at Minerva and Severus once her hair was finished.

"Yes really, Hermione. We want to get to know you as our daughter. But, only if you want to get to know us as your parents."

"I'd love to come, Minerva." Hermione sat herself between Minerva and Severus and gave them both a hug.

"Go and pack and be down here in an hour then."

"Okay." Hermione jumped up and almost ran to her room to pack.

"Are you sure about this, Minerva?" Severus asked when Minerva snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm positive Sev. Beside, it'll give us chance to get to know her and answer any questions she has." Minerva snuggled closer to her husband and closed her eyes and waited for her little girl to get back.

Half an hour later the trio were stood on the edge of the grounds of McGonagall Manor. Hermione stood and gazed at the vast green countryside surrounding the beautiful white castle. Loch Ness was visible to the east of the grounds, were it reflected the setting sun with grace.

"It's amazing." Hermione gasped as she starred at everything around her, trying to take it all in. "I've never seen anything like this before." It was a whisper as Hermione set off slowly across the lush green grass.

Minerva and Severus smiled at each other and followed their eager daughter. Severus drew Minerva close to him and wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple and gently rubbed her stomach.

The little trio arrived at the large double oak doors of the manor around midday. Minerva was now snug in Severus' arms and Hermione had started to tire.

"Here we are. McGonagall Manor." Severus said as they stepped over the threshold.

Hermione gazed in wonder and looked at Minerva.

"Go and have a look around Hermione. I'll send Dizzy to get you when lunch is ready." Minerva smiled widely at her daughter and watched her as she set off to look around what Minerva called home.

Severus and Minerva sat on the sofa in front of the blazing fire and readied themselves for the questions that they knew would start at lunch.


	5. Questions

**Questions**

An hour later the three sat around the dinning table and ate their salads. Minerva and Severus were sat next to each other while Hermione sat across from Minerva. They had made small talk for a while, discussing the Manor and some of the rooms that Hermione had found on her travels. Minerva started to push her food around after just a few bits, feeling her stomach already protest to the little she had eaten. Hermione had almost cleared her plate, has had Severus and she was now watching Minerva with worried eyes.

Minerva looked up and noticed this, she smiled weakly and said, "Hermione, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Hermione didn't believe what Minerva was telling her but she brushed it off and remembered to ask her about it later. "Minerva?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"Can I ask you and Severus a few questions please?"

"Of course, my dear. If you're finished, we'll head into the living room." Minerva stood and walked straight to the living room with Hermione hot on her heels. Severus sent the dishes to the kitchen before following his girls.

Minerva sat on the sofa and curled up next to Severus, who held her protectively to him. Hermione sat herself on the floor in front of the couple and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"What did you want to ask us, Hermione?" Severus asked from his spot by Minerva.

"Why did you give me up?" Hermione glanced at the floor before she looked up at Minerva and Severus. _'That really didn't sound the way I wanted it to.' _Hermione scaled herself. "I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to sound like that."

"It's quite alright, kitten. I'll only you tell you a little bit of the story and the rest when you're older. Okay?" Once Minerva saw Hermione nod she started. "It was during the first war with You-Know-Who and I was held by death eaters and the Dark Lord himself for months. I was already pregnant with you at the time. But when I was finally rescued, I hated myself and didn't believe that you were Severus' until you were born. I knew it was too dangerous for me to keep you. I knew that if the Dark Lord caught wind that we had a daughter and found you, he would have killed you, breaking me in the process." Minerva let the tears she had been holing in fall and she buried her face in Severus' chest.

"I understand."

"Believe me Hermione, I didn't want to give you to the Granger's. It nearly killed me." Minerva managed to say between tears and then she cried, "I love you Hermione. I always have done. There hasn't been a day go by I haven't thought about you." Minerva stood and rushed to the bathroom and emptied the little she had eaten and then she headed up to hers and Severus' room, collapsing on the bed in floods of tears.

"Do you have anymore questions, Hermione?"

"Just two."

Severus nodded.

"Can I live with the two of you, forever?"

"You want us to be your parents?"

"Yes."

"Then yes you can. We'll send the documents off to the Ministry first thing in the morning."

Hermione nodded and then asked, "Is Minerva pregnant?"

"She is. How could you tell?"

"She's glowing." With that she stood and headed to her room. She had found them earlier, the door was on the same floor as Minerva's but it spanned three levels. The top one a personal library, the middle her bedroom and bathroom and the bottom was her own living room with a beautiful marble fireplace.

Severus stood, sighed and went to his wife. He found Minerva under the covers crying. He slid between the sheets and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"She's never going to want to be my child. My little girl."

"But she does, sweetheart."

"Really?"

"Yes. She asked if she could live with us forever. Us as her parents. I told her we'd send of the documents first thing in the morning."

Minerva smiled the first real smile of the day, kissed Severus softly on the lips and then cried herself to sleep as her husband held her. She knew the nightmares would come back full force that night.


	6. Christmas

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading along and a great many thanks to those of you who continue to send your thoughts and comments in. They bring a smile to my face.  
Enjoy!! _**

**

* * *

**

**  
Christmas**

The first week of the holiday past quickly. Hermione spent most of her time browsing the part of the library that was directly above her rooms with Minerva, brewing simple potions with Severus and having picnics down a Loch Ness.

It was the night of Christmas Eve and the trio were cuddled on the sofa together, gazing at the Christmas tree that they had decorated together a few days earlier.

Hermione sighed and snuggled closer to Minerva. "This is already the best Christmas I've ever had."

Minerva giggled and Severus chuckled at their daughter. It was wonderful to see her happy. Hermione was starting to feel loved. _Truly_ loved.

The clock chimed midnight and Minerva gasped. "Merlin, I didn't realise the time. Let's get you off to bed, kitten."

Hermione yawned and nodded as Severus picked her up and carried her to her room. Minerva followed and smiled as she watched Severus tuck Hermione in. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and brought the covers to her chin. Minerva pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek, brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and wished her goodnight.

Minerva snuggled up to Severus and sighed as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her. Severus held her close, one arm wrapped around her waist holding her securely to him as she rested her head on his chest to sleep, while his other hand was entwined with hers, resting on her stomach. Severus pressed a light kiss to the top of his wife's head, whispered 'I love you' and drifted of to sleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke with the sun and waited by the Christmas tree for Minerva Severus to join her. She hadn't woken them up because the Granger's had always told her off, every time she woke them too early, even on Christmas. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long, because ten minutes late, Severus and Minerva walked down the stairs. Severus had an arm wrapped around Minerva's waist and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Merry Christmas, my special little kitten." Minerva said as she sat next to Hermione and warmly embraced her.

"Merry Christmas, Minerva."

"Merry Christmas, 'Mione." Severus said as he joined his girls on the floor. He embraced Hermione and kissed her cheek, before letting her crawl back to Minerva where she settled in her lap.

Hermione gazed at the many presents that lay under the tree.

"Which one do you want to open first, dear?" Minerva asked sweetly.

Hermione reached for the closest on. She carefully peeled the green and gold paper off the small box and gasped at the locket inside. "I love it."

"That locket has been passed down through the McGonagall women for Merlin knows how long. And now I'm passing it down to you, so you can pass it to your first daughter." Minerva smiled at her daughter as she ran her fingers over the beautiful red rose that shone on the front. There was a perfect white lily on the back and Minerva said that she could wear either flower at the front and it would change colour depending on how she was feeling. "Why don't you open it, kitten?"

Carefully, Hermione open the precious locket and read the inscription;

_My dearest Kitten,_

_I never thought I'd get to hold you in my arms and cherish you as my own. I thought you'd never accept me for your mother and know that having you accept me is the best thing that has ever happened in my entire life. Never think for a second that I ever stopped loving you. There wasn't a day that passed that I regretted giving you away, but I knew if I ever wanted to see you again, it is what I had to do._

_Remember that I have always loved you and always will. Know that nothing can ever come between us and that you are my life, Hermione._

_All my love,_

_Mom x_

Hermione threw her arms around Minerva's neck and hugged her tight. "I love it Mommy, thank you."

A few silent tears of joy slipped down Minerva's cheeks at hearing her little girl call her 'mommy'. Minerva wiped away her tears and kissed Hermione's forehead. "It's my pleasure, sweetheart." Minerva put the locket on with the rose showing. It stayed a vibrant red showing how happy Hermione truly was. "Beautiful, kitten."

"It's gorgeous, 'Mione."

"Thanks." Hermione blushed as she picked up the next gift that was wrapped in red with blue stars. Hermione pulled off the offending paper and starred at the large basket of sweets. "Dumbledore!"

"Yes. He insisted on getting you something."

Hermione smiled and popped a Jelly Baby into her mouth before pushing the basket to one side and opening the present that Severus handed her. Hermione again pulled the green and red paper off the small box and starred at what was inside with wide eyes.

"The mirror is two way. Both Minerva and I have one so you can contact us whenever you wish, and we can contact you. And if you attach the phoenix to your locket chain, Minerva and I will always know what you're feeling and where you are, the same goes for you."

Minerva showed Hermione the happy tabby cat that was on her necklace and Severus showed her the happy green serpent that sat on a ring. Hermione smiled and hugged Severus.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"It's okay, kitten. And remember, I'll always love you."

"And we'll both be here for you." Minerva added as Severus pulled her into the embrace with their daughter.

"I love you both.

"We love you too baby."


	7. Check up with Poppy

**_A/N: This is just a short chapter for the wonderful Crowned Tiger. Thanks to everyone who has been reading along and a great many thanks to those of you whom have sent in your thoughts and comments. They bring a smile to my face :-)_**

* * *

**Check up with Poppy**

Hermione lay in her bed thinking over her holiday. It was wonderful. She'd found her birth parents and they had accepted her. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and guessed she should get to her first lesson, Charms. Then she had a free, then Herbology, Potions another free and then Transfiguration. She loved Monday's but she loved Thursday's even more because she had a whole day of Potions and Transfiguration. Climbing off her bed, Hermione headed off to her class while a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

Minerva sat behind her desk reading herself for the day ahead. She only had three lessons that day and she wanted to get them done and over with as quick as possible so she could go and curl up in the arms of her husband. Minerva pulled her necklace out from beneath her robes and looked at it. The tabby cat was a pale grey indicating that she was stressed and tired. She knew that as soon as Severus looked at his ring he would know that she needed him

Severus sat at his desk marking his first year essays when the serpent on his ring hissed at him. Minerva's name appeared on it's back and it turned grey. Knowing that his wife had a free period, he went to her office and entered knowing she'd be marking too.

"Hey, Min." Severus whispered as he stood behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"Hey Sev." Minerva whispered, leaning into his touch.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted, Sev. I know we've only been back a couple of days but I'm so stressed, add that to the sleepless nights ..."

"...And I've got one cranky cat on my hands."

Minerva giggled and stood facing Severus. Severus pulled her into his arms and held her. Once again the tears were flowing which made Minerva even more irritable because she hated to cry, even in front of her own husband.

"Shh, it's okay, Min. I'm here." Severus soothed as he ran his fingers through her raven locks. Minerva gasped and placed a hand on her stomach. "Are you okay, Min?" Severus asked worried.

Minerva nodded and smiled. "It's kicking."

Severus smiled as Minerva placed his hand on her stomach and he felt his wee one kick. Severus brought Minerva in for a passionate and whispered his love for her in her ear. "When's you next check up with Poppy?"

"In half an hour."

"I'm sure she won't mind seeing us early."

"But we agreed that Hermione could come with us, that's why it's after this lesson, because she has a free period."

"What is she in now?"

"Charms."

"Then you go and rest in the living room and I'll go and fetch Hermione."

Minerva nodded, pecked Severus on the lips and headed through the door at the back of her office that led directly to her study and then living room.

Severus dashed out the room and went straight to Flitwick's room. Seeing as Hermione had already perfected that task that they were set and was now reading, Filius was only too happy to let her go.

A little under fifteen minutes the trio walked into the hospital wing where Poppy ushered them into the private side room.

"You're early Min."

"I know Poppy. Daddy here, was too excited to wait."

"I'm guessing it kicked then."

"Yep." Minerva smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well, if you sit up on the bed, we'll get started."

Minerva lay on the bed with Severus stood on her right holding her hand while Hermione stood and held her mother's hand with both of hers.

"It's okay, kitten." Minerva soothed, sensing that her daughter was nervous.

Hermione simply nodded and watched Poppy as she waved her wand in complicated movements. After five minutes of silence Poppy looked up at the trio and smiled.

"Everything seems to be in order. She's a little small, but seeing that Hermione was small as well, I have no concerns."

Minerva grinned widely. "A girl?"

"Yes Min."

Tears of joy slid down Minerva's cheeks. Severus passionately kissed his wife. Then Hermione climbed onto the bed and snuggled close to her mother. A couple of tear slid down her own cheeks. Some of joy and some of fear.


	8. Talking

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read along and a great many thanks to those of you whom continue to send in your thoughts.  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Talking**

A few weeks past and January slowly changed into February. Minerva had noticed that Hermione had become slightly distant since her check up with Poppy almost three weeks ago. Sighing, Minerva reached for Severus' hand at the head table and smiled weakly at him. He too had noticed their daughter's behaviour and was intrigued as to why she was acting so differently to the little girl that had come to the Manor with them at Christmas. Severus smiled back and looked over to the Gryffindor table, looking for Hermione but couldn't find her. Minerva and Severus both looked at their respective pieces of jewellery as they felt a burning run through them. They figures hissed at them and then immediately stood and headed for the edge of the lake. Even though there was a heavy storm outside, Hermione was too much like her mother and enjoyed sitting out in such storms so she could cry without being noticed and then spend the remainder of the curled up in bed crying herself to sleep. Severus had caught Minerva doing this many a time and the only way he could comfort her, was to hold her in his arms. He just hoped that it would work for his daughter.

Rushing outside, they immediately saw Hermione running towards her favourite spot on the steep bank of the lake. Minerva gasped as they watched her collapse to the floor. The pair started at a full out run and were at their daughter in no time. Minerva knelt down in the mud and made Hermione look at her. She saw the tears that were streaming down her face and noticed the bag that was lay next to her. Minerva's heart tore in two when she figured out that Hermione was running away.

'_Am I that bad a mother?'_ Minerva sat back on her heels and let a few tears of her own slip down her cheeks.

Severus saw his wife and daughter crying, each for different reasons. He picked Hermione up of the ground seeing as she had gone numb and couldn't stand after the countless times of trying to get away from them. Minerva stood on shaky legs and followed her husband and daughter through the main entrance and down to their shared chambers.

Severus muttered a drying charm and dried the three of them off. He placed Hermione in the bed and Minerva went and sat herself in front of the fire in the living room. Not wanting her daughter to see her fall apart.

"Why Hermione?" Severus' voice was stern and cold.

"You're having another daughter, you won't want me anymore. And it's not like I could throw myself off the astronomy tower like I tried when I first got here. You'd both know." Hermione's tears continued to flow as she spoke to her father.

"You've torn you're mother's heart out Hermione. She's now sat in front of the fire falling apart because she doesn't think she's a good enough mother to you. That she doesn't and hasn't loved you enough. She's worried sick that you're going to go back to the Granger's even though they don't want you. Don't love you like we do."

"How do you know what she's thinking?"

"We've been married for nearly twenty years, _Miss Granger_. I think I know my wife." With that Severus marched out the bedroom and into the living room, leaving a sobbing Hermione to think.

"Minni?"

"Sev." Was all Minerva could say through her tears and racking sobs that had taken over her body. But that was all she needed to say, she knew Severus understood her break down.

Lovingly, Severus lifted her into his arms and sat her on his lap. He rocked back and forth in front of the fire trying to calm her. Trying to sooth her. She'd had break down's before, many of them, but never like this. Severus was so afraid that she would sink into a depression. And that wouldn't be good for her, or the baby.

"Shh, I'm here baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Hermione?"

"Shush, love. She's in the bedroom thinking over her actions."

"I hope you weren't too harsh on her Severus."

"I don't think I was harsh enough, Min. She's causing you one of the biggest break down's you've ever had. So I'm going to ask you to relax, if not for yourself, then for the little girl that you're carrying." Severus put his surprisingly warm hand under her robe and placed it on her stomach and caressed it.

Minerva rested her head against his chest and nodded, knowing that becoming stressed wouldn't do herself or the baby any favours.

It wasn't until the next day that the trio sat in the living room to talk about Hermione's actions from the previous day. Severus hadn't told Minerva anything he already knew, because she didn't want her to cause herself too much stress in one day.

Severus was sat on the sofa with Minerva securely in his arms. Hermione sat in the chair opposite, finding the hand in her lap very interesting.

"Why Hermione? What did I do wrong? Did I not love you enough? Did I not spend enough time with you? _Why_?" Minerva's voice was strangled and a tear or two escaped her firm hold. Minerva felt Severus tighten his hold on her and nuzzle her neck, calming her slightly.

"I thought you wouldn't want me anymore now that you're having another girl. One that'll better than me and will love you like parents and call you mom and dad right from the start." Tears started falling from Hermione's cheeks and splashed on her joined hands as she refused to look up.

Minerva stood and knelt in front of Hermione, holding her hands. "_Never_ think that again Hermione. _Never._ You're our daughter and we're no going to love you any less, or treat you any different when your sister is brought into this world."

"You promise."

"I promise. With my whole heart."

Hermione slid to the floor and Minerva embraced her as they both cried.

"Please Hermione. I bed of you, never do that to me again. Talk to one of us. We're always going to be here for you."

"I'll never do anything like that again. I promise."

Minerva ran her fingers through Hermione's chocolate locks and held her close as Severus joined them on the floor and did the same to her.


	9. Comforting Minerva

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys, school started this week and the coursework is already piling up so i don't have as much time on my hands anymore. I promise to give you one chappie a week. Thanks to everyone who is reading along and sticking with me. And also great many thanks to those of you whom have kindly sent me your thoughts and comments, they really do brighten up my day.  
_****_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**Comforting Minerva**

Severus held Minerva as she cried. She'd had another one of her nightmares and refused to sleep anymore. The nightmares had been getting more regular and vivid as the many weeks since McGonagall Manor past. If anything happened to Hermione, she would be able to live with herself. It had been almost two weeks since Hermione had tried to run away, but Minerva was still blaming herself and thinking it was her fault every time Hermione was unhappy in class.

One Tuesday, Hermione had double transfiguration after lunch. She arrived just as the bell went and took her seat. She didn't look up at her mother even as she started to explain how to turn mice into handkerchiefs.

"Everyone turn to page 385 in your books and read that chapter. Once you have done so, please proceed into creating your handkerchiefs. Marks will be given for size, design and creativity. Of you go." Minerva sat behind her desk and watched as everyone got out there books and began reading. She noticed that Hermione, too, was reading her book when Minerva knew that she could do this transfiguration perfectly with a brilliant design, yet, unlike her other lessons, Hermione was one of the last to cast the spell. She got it perfect first time mind you. Minerva walked between the tables and inspected each and every one of the handkerchiefs. When Minerva came to Hermione, she picked up her piece of work and inspected it as she did with very few others. She found no fault with it, but she did notice that on the bottom left hand corner in a beautiful emerald green in her daughter's own writing was the word '_mommy'_. Minerva placed the handkerchief in her daughter's hands and smiled at her. "Could you stay behind after the lesson please, Miss McGonagall."

Hermione nodded and smiled at her mother, it was the first time that anyone had called her _'Miss McGonagall'_. She felt so proud to be blessed with the McGonagall name. It made her stomach flutter as she glanced quickly at the other students in the room, they now knew who her mother was and she would no doubt have problems, as would Minerva, especially once the Malfoys caught wind of it.

Half an hour later, the Gryffindors and Slytherins filed out of the classroom, leaving Hermione alone with her mother.

"You wanted to see me, mom?"

"That's a wonderful handkerchief, Hermione." Minerva smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione looked down, blushing. Minerva came and crouched down next to her daughter. Hermione handed her the transfigured handkerchief and smiled, her cheeks still a rosy red. "It's for you."

"Thank you kitten." Minerva pressed a soft kiss to Hermione's cheek and smiled. "I did wonder why there wasn't a mouse sat on your desk at the end."

"I wanted you to have it. I doubt I'll be able to make one like that again."

"I love it, sweetheart." Minerva stood and held her hand out to Hermione. "I'll walk you to your next lesson."

"I'm with dad."

"Well, come on then, we don't want him to be taking house points off his favourite student now, do we?"

"No. Doesn't stop him though. He'll probably give me detention too."

"Not if I have anything to do with it he won't."

"Hermione smiled brightly and hugged her mother. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too kitten."

As Minerva and Hermione started to descend to the dungeons Hermione looked up at her mother and smiled at her sweetly.

"Are you okay, mommy?"

"I'm fine sweetheart." Minerva squeezed Hermione's hand and smiled weakly at her.

Hermione nodded and concentrated on where they were going. She guessed her mother wasn't sleeping too well again, so she made a mental note to speak to her dad after her potions lesson.

Two hours and fifty points later, Hermione walked up to her father's desk and waited for the rest of the class to hurriedly exit the classroom before she walked to the side of the desk and hugged Severus.

"Hello my little angel. How are you?"

"I'm okay daddy. I don't think mom's feeling too good though."

"Why's that sweetie?"

"She seems tired. And I can tell she's wearing a glamour." Hermione buried her face in Severus' chest and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired honey?" Hermione nodded. "How about you go and sit in the living room and I'll go and get your mom?"

"Okay." Hermione collected her bag from her beside her desk and went through Severus' office and then through to their private chambers. She curled herself into the corner of the sofa and began to sketch her family.

Severus went up to Minerva's office, completely ignoring the gorgeous smell drifting from the Great Hall, through to the Grand Staircase. Severus knocked lightly on the door and let himself in. Minerva was sat at her desk attempting to mark her first year essays, but she was furiously wiping away tears so they didn't fall onto the student's work.

"Tabby?" Severus said softly.

Minerva looked up and smiled. "Sev."

"Are you okay, sweetie? Hermione's worried about you, and so am I."

"I'm fine." Minerva stood and walked to her husband who embraced her and held her close as she let the tears fall freely.

"You're tired."

Minerva nodded knowing it was more a statement than a question. "You know I can't sleep, Severus."

"Than may I suggest that we both go to our quarters and sit with our daughter, perhaps Hermione could sleep with us tonight?"

"I'd like that." Minerva whispered.

Severus brushed a lose raven lock behind his beautiful wife's ear and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I love you Min." Severus whispered.

"I love you too." Minerva sighed as she rested her head on Severus' chest as he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her through to their rooms. The pair sat on the sofa next to Hermione. Hermione closed her diary and locked it before placing it on the table and snuggling up next to her mother. Minerva's tears started falling harder as her daughter and husband held her as she cried. She knew it wasn't good for either her or the baby, but she knew that she was a mess and she needed to sort herself out.

"We're taking a holiday Min."

"Where to?"

"Either the Manor or beach house, it's up to you."

"The beach house, I think." Minerva sniffed.

"Okay, mommy."

Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her as she held Hermione. Stuff Hogwarts, his girls needed to be somewhere happy, somewhere where it's just the three of them. He knew they had only been back a month or so, but his family came first. He had already informed the headmaster on his intentions and he had agreed. He sent a pack of Hermione work for the next month from each professor to him so she won't fall behind and he told him to look after his family and take all the time they needed. So that's what they would do. They would pack and head to the beach house the next morning, for now though, he and Hermione were comforting Minerva as she sobbed.


	10. The Beach House

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay on posting this one, I've been buried under coursework. I know its short, but I plan to have another chappie up this weekend.  
__Great thanks to everyone that is sticking with this fic and also a great many thanks to those of you who continue to send in your thoughts and comments.  
__Enjoy!!_  
**

**

* * *

**

**The beach house**

By noon the next day, the trio were sitting in the living room of the beach house. The fire was ablaze in the magnificent white marble fireplace that went with the cream and chocolate brown walls and chocolate brown leather furniture. Hermione was sat in front of the beautiful fireplace and starred up at the photos of her parents, there was one in the middle of the three of them when she was a baby, it didn't look like a happy picture, but it was her favourite. Minerva was sat in Severus' lap on the sofa, her head resting on his shoulder as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair. Minerva smiled at Hermione as she watched her unwavering attention on the middle photo that stood in the middle of the mantel piece.

"Are you okay, kitten?" Minerva whispered, not wanting to disturb the comfortable atmosphere that had settled over them.

"I'm fine." Hermione looked up at her mother. "When was that middle photo taken?"

Minerva took a deep breath and Severus grabbed her hand, knowing that it was going to be difficult for his wife to tell their daughter.

"That was the day I took you to the Granger's. I hadn't wanted Severus to know about you until I was certain that you were his. So, I got Poppy and she confirmed that Severus is your father. I told her that I was going to take you to the Granger's before I told Severus about you. But, Poppy disagreed and went and found him. We argued for hours on end what we would do and how we would cope. But, in the end," A tear slipped down Minerva's cheek and Severus wiped it away as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I took both my engagement and wedding ring off and threw them at him. I wasn't happy with giving you away, but I didn't see another option at the time." A few more tears ran down Minerva's cheek as the memory of coming so close to losing Severus through her own fault seeped to the front of her mind. She turned her head and buried her face in Severus chest, not willing to tell the story any further.

"What did you do dad?" Hermione asked shyly, unable to stop herself.

"I went and stayed with The Dark Lord for three months. I refused to answer the many owls your mom sent me in that time. It wasn't until the letters stopped and I had one from Poppy stating that Minerva had started slipping into a deep depression did I write back saying that I received and read every love filled letter that she had sent me and that I would excuse myself from the Dark Lord's presence and be home within the hour. I was naturally, home within the hour and Minerva was again in my arms. After much persuading and arguing, I convinced her that I love her with my heart and more, and slipped her rings back on her finger. It took almost three years for your mom to be back to her normal self again." Severus smiled and hugged Minerva close, pressing a lingering kiss to her hair, hoping to sooth her a little. He knew that thinking of those three years always upset Minerva.

A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek and she silently sat herself next to her mom and dad. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble." Hermione hung her head and stood once again, heading for her room. "I'll just go to my room and stay out of the way."

"Hermione, there's no need to go sweetheart." Severus reached for her hand and held it delicately in his much larger one.

"Really?"

"Really. You deserved to know. And if you and Minerva would like, we can take some happier pictures of the three of us? Maybe do things together?"

"I'd like that." Hermione whispered, her head still hung low as she struggled to keep the many tears at bay. She didn't want to cause any trouble, she guessed she was just born to be a trouble.

"Come here, honey." Severus let go of her hand and patted the sofa next to him. Hermione slowly turned around and sat next to him stiffly. "Relax Hermione, I'm not going to bite."

"I know." Hermione forced herself to relax and rested against her father's side. Severus brought his left arm around her waist and held close. Soon after she got comfy, the tears started to fall. Neither of her parents asked why, already knowing that she felt like she was in the way and both were determined to prove to her that she wasn't and never would be.


	11. Sitting on the Beach

**_A/N: Sorry for not posting for like agessss, but I've been snowed under once again with coursework and open evenings and what now. Anywho, thanks to every one that is reading along and also to every one that continues to send in their thoughts, comments and support, that is what keeps me writing. Now, enough rambblings, enjoy!_**

* * *

**Sitting on the beach**

For the next few days the little family sat on the beach. Hermione sat playing in the sand when she wasn't swimming in the sea or relaxing on her emerald green towel while Minerva lay in Severus' arms watching her daughter play happily. Severus lay holding his wife and gently rubbing circles on her growing stomach, in a little under four months, their new baby girl would be born. Minerva smiled and snuggled closer to her husband as Hermione lay down and shut her eyes.

"This is the most relaxed I've seen you in such a long time, Minni."

"I know. Make the most of it while it last though, Sev, in a months time I will constantly be moody."

"Oh joy." Severus sighed. "Will you still be teaching?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to continue teaching, but I'm finding it hard enough as it is." Minerva sighed, she loved teaching, but she couldn't teach even one lesson without being exhausted.

"I'm sure Albus won't mind you staying in our quarters, you can help me out if you wish."

"Really?"

"Only if you want to, my love."

"I'll think about it." Minerva too closed her eyes and let sleep take her over.

Severus ran his fingers through her hair and continued making small circle on her stomach with her other one. A smile sneaked itself across his face as he watched his and wife and daughter sleep in the sun, soon enough, Severus too had slipped into dreamland.

Minerva and Severus awoke to the flashes and clicks as Hermione snapped the camera at them. Chuckling, Severus stood quickly and started chasing Hermione up the shore towards the house. Hermione threw the camera too her mother as she sprinted up the sandy beach giggly and screaming when Severus got too close to her. As the pair turned 'round and headed back towards Minerva, she started snapping photos causing Severus to side track from Hermione and head straight for his wife. Minerva squealed and attempted to get away, but she moved much too slow and Severus caught her around the waist and held her, he brushed his lips against hers, a warm splash of water on his back, brought him back to reality and he set off after his daughter again. Minerva laughed and watched as the pair dashed in and out of the water before they collapsed in the sand, the water lapping at their bare feet. Minerva laughed and stood over them, their towels draped over her arm. She held out her free hand to Severus and helped him up. Hermione stood and started up to the house. Severus wrapped an arms around Minerva's waist and held her close and they too started slowly walking up to the house, talking about all and nothing. When they got to the house, Minerva sat on the sofa with Hermione and waited as Severus made up a quick dinner for the three of them.

An hour later, Severus had finished making up the lasagne and had gone into the living to get his angles, but he found them asleep together on the sofa. Hermione had her head in Minerva's lap and Minerva had her head back on the sofa and was holding their daughter as close to her as possible. Severus smiled and shook his head. He picked up the camera and took a few shots before he asked Winky to keep the food warm while he woke his girls. He knelt in front of the sofa and brushed a loose lock of hair behind their daughter's ear and pressed a kiss to her nose, causing her to stir.

"Daddy?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper and thick with sleep.

"It's me, petal." Severus whispered, knowing that Minerva needed her sleep. Hermione put her arms around Severus' neck and he lifted her carefully from her mother's lap. He sat her in her mother's chair opposite and sat himself next to his wife. Minerva stirred slightly before bolting upright frantically searching for Hermione. Severus held Minerva as the tears poured and she came back to reality. "Shh, it's okay tabby. I'm here. Hermione's here. Nothing's going to happen." Severus pressed a light kiss to her hair and held her as she cried, whispering words of love in her ear, stopping briefly only to ask Hermione to bring in the dinner.

Three hours later, the Snape household was silent, all for the loving sounds of Severus and Minerva as they held one another.


	12. Homework

**_A/N: I know, I know, it's short. But I thought you'd all prefer something rather than nothing. So, here it is chapter twelve. Thanks to everyone who is reading along and also to everyone who is sending me their thoughts, comments, and support. That is what keeps me writing and brighten up my day. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Homework**

The next three weeks past without a hitched and the family had an ever growing collection of photos, but now, it was the week before they were due back at Hogwarts and Hermione had been told to do her homework so she was on top on her work when they arrived back. So, the day before they headed back, Hermione, Minerva and Severus sat in the library, each at their own desk, doing their own work. Hermione's quill was flying over her parchment as she wrote the last inch of her charm's essay. Minerva's quill was poised over a letter than she was sending to Albus. And Severus' quill was furiously scribbling down notes as he read from one of his new potion books.

An hour later, Hermione stood and stretched, her essay in hand, she walked slowly over to her mother and asked in a quite voice, "Could you check my charms over while I start Transfiguration, please?"

"Of course sweetheart." Minerva smiled and took the think parchment from her shaking hands and placed it in front of her. "You don't have to do your Transfiguration if you don't want to sweetie, I'm pretty sure your professor won't mind." Minerva winked.

"But I want to. It's my favourite lesson next to Potions." Hermione smiled slightly and turned back to her desk where she started writing at such a fast pace, Minerva couldn't tell if she was scribbling or neatly writing. Smiling, Minerva turned back to her letter and continued to write back to Albus, listening to the scratching of quills from her daughter and husband. Severus glanced over briefly at his wife and grinned. It wasn't very often that Minerva smiled while she was writing to Albus. Usually she'd be frowning while playing with her glasses. Severus looked over at Hermione and was amazed by the speed that she was writing, he guessed that she was doing her Transfiguration work as she had already completed her Potions and the smiled that was tugging on her lips was a complete give away that she was enjoying writing her essay. Severus turned back to his notes and scanned them, trying to get his mind back to the job at hand, rather than the two angels that were sat at their separate desks, their quills flying over their parchment.

Half an hour later, Minerva put down her quill and sighed, she had finally finished her letter to Albus, and for once she had enjoyed writing to him. She didn't know if it was because he had asked about Hermione, or even if was because he didn't even mention Hogwarts. That she was pleased about because she wanted a holiday with no work, no interruption and definitely no annoying students that refused to listen and correct their work in class. On top of that she had to think about if she even wanted to continue teaching, now that her due date was drawing closer, or if she would stop now and stay in their chambers, helping only with paperwork and spending her free time with Hermione and Severus. Soon their family would be bigger and have another little girl to look after and nurture as she grew up. This time, right from the beginning. Minerva was brought back to reality by Severus' hands on her shoulders. Minerva smiled and glanced over at Hermione, her quill was now in it's ink pot and she was reading over her work before she gave it to her mother.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Here's my Transfiguration work." Hermione was quiet and she rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you, sweetie." Minerva smiled and accepted her work and placed it on her desk.

"How are you feeling, petal?"

"I'm okay, daddy." Hermione went to her father and hugged him.

Severus picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Smiling, Severus and Minerva headed down to the living room and placed Hermione on the sofa.

"She's done so much today." Minerva whispered as she and her husband left the room to pack a little.

"I know. She deserves her rest. As do you." Severus said as he wrapped an arm around Minerva's waist. Minerva now had a small bump and one could actually tell that she was pregnant. It was now just three months until the new addition was brought into the family.

TBC ...


	13. Birth

**_A/N: Well this is the last chappie! Thanks to everyone that has stuck with me for this fic and also to those if you who have continued to send in your support and comments, they are what kept me writing this fic.__  
__Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Birth**

The next two and a half months past without complications for the small family until two days before the end of the school year...

Minerva was sat at the high table between Albus and Severus. She picked at her lunch with he fork, while Severus held on tight to her free hand. The previous night had been hard for Minerva and only hoped that she'd get through the day without any more pain. Unfortunately, the little one had other plans ...

Just as the lunch break was drawing to an end, Minerva gasped and squeezed Severus' hand with more strength than she knew she even possessed.

"Tabby?" Severus asked as he brought her quickly into his arms.

Tears ran down Minerva's cheeks as she whispered frantically that her waters had just broken.

Severus lost his entire colour and called Poppy over from the side door just as she opened it. Poppy ran over and she too went as white as a sheet for a second. Nodding at Albus who had also come over to help, Poppy instructed Severus to take Minerva to the Hospital wing.

"No Poppy! I told you I want to be at home!" Minerva protested through gritted teeth as she let another contraction pass.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Severus, get her down to your chambers." Poppy ordered as she called the head house-elf.

Quickly but gently, Severus scooped his beautiful wife into his arms and walked through the back door, hoping his feet would carry him quick. Minerva rested her head on his chest with one arm around his neck and the other on her stomach. She let out another scream followed by hard panting. She concentrated all of her energy to listen to his loving words and rushing heartbeat as he himself concentrated on calming his love and getting to their rooms before either worried about the birth of their second daughter.

Little known to them though, Hermione was already panicking about what would happened to her and the life she had just gotten used to with her parents once the new little girl arrived. Hermione sat in her room in their chambers and cried as she shrank things and placed them once more into her trunk, not bothering to organise them, just wanting to be ready for when Minerva and Severus told her she wasn't wanted anymore, just like the Granger's did.

Minerva cursed as Poppy checked her over once again.

"She's an eager little one, Minerva. You fully dilated."

"Then hurry!" Minerva screamed through gritted teeth as another contraction hit. When it had passed, Minerva rested her back against Severus' chest and he held her close. "Where's Hermione?"

"In her room tabby."

"I want to see her." Again, it was gasped out.

"Poppy, could you please go and get Hermione from her room?"

"Are you sure Severus?"

"Poppy, please." Minerva pleaded.

Poppy nodded and walked briskly out of the room and knocked softly on Hermione's door. "Hermione, your mother wants to see you."

Silently, Hermione placed a concealment charm on herself and opened the door to find Poppy already walking back into her parent's room. Hermione halted in her tracks when she head a scream flow into the living room. Quietly, Hermione went into her parents room and sat on the bed next to her mother and father.

"Mom? Dad?" Hermione whispered.

"Kitten." Minerva gasped.

"Push Min." Poppy ordered.

Minerva pushed as hard as she could squeezing one of Severus' hand and one of her daughter's.

"That's it Min. One more and she'll be with us."

A long scream made Hermione's ears ring, but then a deep sigh and a babies squeal made her smile and the tears of sadness started to fall again. Poppy handed Minerva a little bundle of pink.

"A _pink_ blanket Poppy?" Severus inquired and immediately turned it into an silky emerald green with a Gryffindor red lining.

"She's so perfect." Minerva whispered as her little angel fell to sleep.

"She is indeed." Severus agreed. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione's voice was choked and filled with sadness.

"Do you want to hold your baby sister?"

Hermione shook her head and left the room.

"Severus?"

"I'll go and speak to her."

Minerva nodded and watched her husband go and find their eldest daughter.

"Hermione, sweetheart?"

"Dad!" Hermione was surprised that he had followed her and hastily placed her shrunken trunk into her cloak pocket.

"What's wrong baby?" Severus sat next to Hermione on her bed and held her close.

"Now that the baby's here you won't want me anymore."

"Don't be silly. Your mother and I still love you and we still want you." Severus gently wiped away her tears and kissed her hair.

"Really."

"Of course. Now, how about you take off that cloak, put your trunk on your bed and come and see your mother and sister."

"Okay." Hermione whispered, a little uncertain.

Severus held her hand all the way to the master bedroom and sat her on his lap once he had sat next to his wife on the bed.

"Aww, she's so cute." Hermione cooed softly at the sleeping child in Minerva's arms.

"She is indeed." Minerva agreed. "But you'll always be my kitten."

Hermione hugged her mother as best she could and asked what the little angel was called.

"We were thinking ... Teresa Jean." Severus answered.

Smiling, Minerva asked, "What do you think?"

"I love it."

Together the little family laughed and cooed over the new addition to the Snape family. Hermione soon forgot that she was once unloved because she now had all the love in the world. Minerva and Severus forgot about the rise of the Dark Lord because they felt like they were the happiest and luckiest people alive.

Little Teresa gurgled at her family causing them all to smile and laugh as they gave her their entire attention.

The end


End file.
